


Gospel

by scrapbullet



Category: Red Dragon (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It festers, this wound.</i> Implied Hannibal/Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gospel

It festers, this wound. Long and thin and deep it arcs from throat to gullet, the bone beneath glinting in the fluorescent light, and when he delves his bare hands into the fat around the exposed heart it softens beneath his touch, butter-slick, a lovers caress.

It’s almost beautiful, really. Will understands now, the intricacies of Hannibal’s mind; the subtle nuances and the abject desire to _taste_ , to tear apart the human body and psyche until there’s nothing left but the heavy weight of satisfaction in the stomach. He understands, or, at least thinks he does. Twisting his hand just so - and the slip slide beneath his fingers feels strange, though not unpleasant – Will splinters a rib like a rank amateur, a fumbling strike to expose the marrow, and feels his gorge rise.

The urge to suck it out almost overwhelms him.

It’s an aberration. Swallowing back bile he removes his hands deftly; soft tissue parting, he, Moses and it, the red sea.

“Just an experiment,” he says, inhaling the almost bitter smell, rich in copper, and though the body is fresh there still lingers the decay of past associates, lying rigid on the cold slab. “Just an experiment,” and he tries to exhale, tries to so very desperately, but only when he sinks his teeth into rich, raw meat and feasts does he feel alive.

 _“We’re not so different, you and I. Not so different at all.”_


End file.
